Artificial Sweetener
by Endless Snow
Summary: We often tend to forget what we're about to say, but the thoughts are always there. These are those discarded words. Death Note drabbles: yaoi, het, and gen UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION
1. in Memory

**In memory**

_L can pay tribute by stealing a not-name. [what's your name? What's your name?_

_--------_

"L what name would you want to call yourself this time?" 

L Lawliet looks up at the elder man- _Quilish Wammy-_ and grates his thumb against his teeth. He puts on a thoughful face before a-_ rather sadistic-_ grin forms on his face.

"Ryuuzaki."

And with that any guilt he has over the BB case fades into the great Beyond.

* * *

Note: Wow...I just wrote a (somewhat) Another Note fic...and I never even read the book. Wow.

Anyways, everyone who a Naruto fan, I apologize if you haven't read the profile yet. I am QUITING the Naru fandom. I aplogize once again, and to all those Death Note fans...Welcome.

Now as for how long it will take for another drabble to come up...well that may take a while. The words vary from this short [a sad and pathetic 58 words to...well we'll see how long these things get.

**(daily three) DEDICATIONS [mostly/all LxLight/Raito.:**

**KIRA Case: Confidentials **by _Just Akkiko _(I COMMAND you all to read this much needed lurve drabble fic! Rawr. Oh and read the rest of her stories to!)

ANYTHING BY _Mikanis_ (I swear she is the awesomeness!)

**Poison Apple **by _RobinRocks _(It's so spellbounding hint and captivating I just love it. The lovehatelovehate thing between Raito and L is just lurve. PS: check out her other DN fics as well..and TT fics.)

**Another Teen Pregnancy **by _greypenink_ (this fic surprised me like 'whoa.' It really isn't a crack fic, and actually has le gasp a plot! Plus... well hell it's funny.)

Till next time,

ES

PS: Note how the whole author's note is longer than the whole damn drabble...


	2. echoing ripples

**Disclaimer: **...Still not mine.

* * *

**Echoing Ripples**

_Drop a rock into a pond, the ripples stretch far and wide. [but as it reaches the surface it just bounces right back._

**--------**

**i. the first time**

"..."

The two men stared at each other.

"So...Take it off." Raito told him, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket.

L glared at him defiantly, "I already told you I can't. It's-"

"-what? Significant to the case? Ryuuzaki, _none_ of _this_ has even the slightest relevance to the case!"

L sighed, "Look I know that Raito-kun might feel a little uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable!?" And here comes the release, "You keep me bound, chained, and entrapped in a room for god knows how long-

"6 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours, and 2 minutes to be exact." (1)

"-bug my house with hidden _cameras_,stalk me and my girlfriend for who knows how long, make me believe my father was going to _kill_ me, accuse me **daily** that I am a mass murderer, and to top it all off handcuff me to yourself! Of course I'm fucking uncomfortable!"

"...Is Raito-kun done ranting yet?"

". . ."

"Raito-kun?

"...Ryuuzaki...just take off the goddamn handcuffs so I can take a bloody shower already!"

----------------------------------

**ii. the sacrifice**

"_I never meant for this to happen."_

When Raito says that in the empty room- _(one that was filled with fallen sugar cubes, bed sheets that were covered with lust, echoes of screaming and moans, and a friendship that was never there to begin with) -_he wonders when had he had stopped- _started?_- lying.

------------------------------------

**iii. the phobia (denial remix)**

Honestly this shouldn't matter.

_(because the lines that separate lust and hate should, and shouldn't-doesn't- matter.)_

Really this is all Ryuuzaki's fault.

_(because everything always _is.

But when Misa accidentally falls from a stool- _(not unlike __**him**__, but so completely _different_.)-_ Raito is plagued with thoughts of a raven-haired not-lover, insomnia stretching into the wee hours of the morning, moans that never was, and the movement of falling.

_(because this really shouldn't hurt the way it does.)

* * *

_

_(1)-_ Yeah I'm just pulling out numbers out of my ass... I didn't wanna bother looking up how long he was there. Too lazy.

_Note:_ ...Holy crap, did I just write three drabbles!? My insperation muse is apparently on a roll...

Anyways, this...thing... was originally suppose to be a one-shot drabble fic, but I changed my mind and shoved it here. Mind you, I have no beta, so if there's any errors tell me...

Also, if you are a beta for the DN fandom, and does not mind yaoi, yuri, het, gen, etc the please CONTACT ME. I'm in need of one.

Thank you.

(PS: By the way... for all those people thinking dirty thoughts in the first part...raise your hand.)

**Dedications: **

**Only Human **by _narcissus in theory_

(because this drabble fic needs all the love in the world. It's for those writers looking for deep, angsty, meaningful, and insightful drabbles. RxL + MxM)

**A Tithe to hell** by _ningensucker_

(because it may be long [try reading the livejournal one but it's made of the stuff that we all love in Raito and L. Defiance, hate, lust, and a tinge of love. RxL)

**True Elision **by _Ezan _

(because this story is so sickeningly morbid, but at the same time IC, deep (REAL deep), realistic, and so...so..._feeling_ and it's just one of the best fanfiction out there. RxL)

**The Tetris Effect **by _Acey Dearest_

(because Matt and Misa are probably the most sanest relationships out there...but this fic makes it twisted and real. ...Shameless publicity of MattxMisa)

ES


	3. it's the morning aftermath

**it's the morning aftermath**

_(and Newton's law states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.)_

* * *

It's 9 AM in the morning when Raito opens his eyes and he's a little confused. Ryuuzaki would never let him sleep this late. 

_you're missin-_

"Nm, Ryuuzaki?" he murmursas his hand searches for the familiar warmth in their bed. It's not until he realizes that there isn't any that he finally looks around the room.

_you're missing somethin-_

It takes him a couple of seconds to realize it isn't the same room he had shared with L.

_you're missing something and you-_

(…and it isn't until a little while later that he finally realizes that the detective had died yesterday.)

_you're missing something and you don't know wha-_

* * *

-pops open streamers- WHOO! First fic/drabble beta-ed.

This is completely and utterly dedicated to my AWESOMEFUL and absolutely WONDERFULTASTIC beta-er **Just Akkiko**. My other drabbles (the ones I'll eventually post) would be horrible if it wasn't for her. Thanks SO much! (by the way, all the other drabbles will, by default, be be dedicated to her 150!)

-hugs and kisses and a Merry Christmas!-

ES


End file.
